Season Three
The Vampire Diaries'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The third season of began airing in the United States in Fall 2011. It was announced on April 26, 2011 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 3 Renewal Julie Plec mentioned that it will be "The Year of the Originals." Season Summary Season three opens the door to learn more about Klaus and The Original Family as his motives for wanting Stefan on his side are finally revealed. As Stefan sinks deeper into the dark side, Damon and Elena struggle with the guilt of their growing bond even as they work together to bring Stefan back home. The ghosts from Jeremy’s past have a powerful message they’re trying to deliver to him, not to mention the impact they’re having on his relationship with Bonnie Bennett; as Caroline and Tyler grow closer, a war erupts between their families. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood, Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman and Joseph Morgan as Klaus. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). thumb|300px|right|Season 3 Teaser Trailer Chapters *Chapter I: The Ghosts Chapter: (Ep. 301 - 307) This chapter deals with the events surrounding Jeremy's new ability to see Ghosts and the mystery surrounding the return of Anna and Vicki to the world of the living. It also deals with Klaus's plan to create more hybrids as well as revealing his back story to his new wingman, Stefan. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Esther. *Chapter II: The Originals Chapter: (Ep. 308 - 315) This chapter deals with the truth surrounding the creation of the vampires in the form of the Originals. It evolves into a conflict between Klaus and Stefan after the latter steals the coffins of the Originals and uses them in his crusade to destroy Klaus. It also sees the arrival and death of the one responsible for the creation of the Vampires: Mikael, Klaus's stepfather. Also, vampires and humans alike are baffled when a killing spree begins against Founder's Council members. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Niklaus Mikaelson. *Chapter III: The Bloodline Chapter: (Ep. 316 - 322) This chapter starts with the development of Esther's plot to destroy her family. Elijah and the rest of the family are not willing to just die and they use Elena to force Damon and Stefan to help them in their power struggle with their mother. Lastly, they learn that once you kill one Original, you also kill their bloodline of vampires leading the rest of the story to be finding out who turned who and which originals they can kill hoping they can kill Klaus. It also continues the storyline of the mysterious killer who seems bent on killing the Council members who know of the vampires present in Mystic Falls. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Rebekah Mikaelson, Esther, Niklaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman. Antagonists Antagonists in Season 3 Characters Principal Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22)/Katherine Pierce (5/22) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (19/22) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (18/22) * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (18/22) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (17/22) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (15/22) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (15/22) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (14/22) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (17/22) * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (10/22) * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (9/22) * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (7/22) * Malese Jow as Anna (6/22) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (6/22) * Alice Evans as Esther (6/22) * Sebastian Roché as Mikael (5/22) * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes (5/22) * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson (5/22) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (4/22) * Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (4/22) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (4/22) * Robert Richard as Jamie (3/22) * Cassidy Freeman as Sage (3/22) Guest Cast * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton (2/22) * Charmin Lee as Gloria (2/22) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (2/22) * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren (2/22) * Maria Howell as Ayana (1/22) * Enisha Brewster as Young Gloria (1/22) * Lilly Roberson as Sofie (1/22) * Sarah Cooper as Keisha (1/22) * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star (1/22) * Jason Mac as Derek (1/22) * Anna Enger as Dana (1/22) * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (1/22) * Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell (1/22) * Stephen Martines as Frederick (1/22) * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi (1/22) * Kelly Hu as Pearl (1/22) * Devon Allowitz as Henrik (1/22) * David Colin Smith as Brian Walters (1/22) * Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert (1/22) * Hannah Fierman as Marianna Lockwood (1/22) * Lauren Cohan as Rose (1/22) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (1/22) * Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (1/22) * Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/22) Episodes List: 2011-2012 Videos Notes 'General ' * As of the beginning of Season 3, every main character now knows about vampires and supernatural beings in the series. * During an interview executive producer Julie Plec stated that season 3 will be "The Year of The Originals". * Joseph Morgan (Klaus) was updated to series regular status this season. * Rebecca Sonnenshine has been hired to write a few episodes. She's known for writing psychological horror. * Klaus is the first villain to be the main antagonist of more than one season as well as to keep this role for the entire season. * The first part of Season 3 has 9 episodes (The Birthday to Homecoming (2011)). * The second part of Season 3 has 6 episodes (The New Deal to All My Children (2012)). * The third part part of Season 3 has 7 episodes (1912 to The Departed (2012)). * Meredith Fell appears in the tenth episode and thus being the last main book character to appear in the series. * Sara Canning reprises her role as Jenna Sommers in The Departed. * Unlike the two previous seasons, the end of the third season does not end at the Gilbert House, but with member of the Gilbert Family. * This is the first season in which David Anders (John Gilbert) and Mia Kirshner (Isobel Flemming) don't appear in any episodes. Timeline A time jump occurs at the beginning of the season from last season's finale As I Lay Dying. (If the deleted scenes from season 2 are canon, then season 3 will begin close to June 22nd 2010, which is Elena's birthday. Note: Since Senior Year begins during 3x06, then its unlikely Elena's birthday is June 22nd, but has been changed to August, assuming senior year in the show starts up in late August. The Hybrid occurs during a full moon so its Tuesday, August 24, 2010 according to a full moon calendar. At the end of season three it will be October 2010, since Halloween or Stefan's birthday are yet to be seen on-screen yet. See Also * Season Three Body Count * Season Three Soundtrack * The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * Season One * Season Two * Season Four * Season Five References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series